The song
by CA5KETT
Summary: Kate sings a song for Castle.


Hey guys, my first Castle fic, just came to me when I was playing guitar the other day. Set not long in the future. I don't own Castle. PS the song she sings is "Bottom shelf" by Damien Rice. It is a beautiful song, and if you don't know it, look it up and listen to it!

Kate barely heard the knock at the door over the sound of the music she was playing. She hesitated, and heard it again. Getting up, Kate opened the door cautiously, then sighed. "Castle? What are you doing here?" News of her breakup with Josh had spread like wildfire through the precinct and she knew he would find out eventually. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, although for some reason she felt guilty for not doing so. It had been over two weeks since then, and other than an initial "sorry to hear that", Castle had left her alone about it, which she was secretly grateful for. Since then he had been writing more, and she had been reluctant to involve him in any of her current cases, in an attempt avoid the awkwardness she was sure would ensue.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he said as he walked past her and into the apartment, nonchalant.

"Would it matter?" she said somewhat sarcastically under her breath, closing the door behind her.

He heard, and only smiled cheekily. "Well I couldn't have you sitting here alone all night, I brought over the latest season of Temptation Lane. Interested?" he asked, waving the DVD case at her, eyebrows raised.

She should have been annoyed by the 'alone' comment, but as she looked at him she couldn't help but smile. His child-like enthusiasm was infectious, and she _was_ lonely.

She gave in. "I'll make some popcorn." she answered.

Triumphant, Castle flopped down onto the sofa.

"Is this your guitar?" he said, picking up the instrument beside him excitedly.

"Yeah it's mine, that's what I was doing before you _interrupted_" she said. "It helps me relax, you know, just zone out."

Castle nodded and began to strum away randomly at the strings. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Not if you do it like _that_" she said.

"Hey, I am more of a harmonica sort of man, give me a break!". Beckett laughed before she could stop herself, imagining Castle animatedly playing a harmonica. She finished making the popcorn, and returned to the lounge. Castle was silent then, looking down at the guitar in his lap, deep in thought. Kate studied his face, trying to read him. He smiled softly to himself then and looked up at Kate, who looked away quickly, realising she has been staring at him. They were silent for a moment, before he pushed the guitar into her lap and said quietly "play something for me?". She was ready to laugh and joke her way out of it, but she looked into his eyes and was taken aback; she saw only sincerity. He gestured again for her to take it.

She sighed. "OK. One song." Castle sat back into the sofa, content.

She took the guitar and sat down next to him. Before Kate could think about which song to play, her fingers started moving as if they had already decided for her. As the notes danced through the space between them, she began to close her eyes, and the words flowed effortlessly.

_I take myself from the bottom shelf  
>And I reel my troubles in<br>And I put them up on a higher hill  
>To a place I've never been<em>

And I'll wait for you if you want me to,  
>Am I just wasting my time?<br>And I'll wait for you if you ask me to,  
>Am I just losing my mind?<p>

She glanced up at him momentarily, meeting his intent gaze. The intensity of his eyes made her falter, and she looked back down at the guitar, trying to focus so she could continue.

_And I'm always hanging on  
>And I'm always closing doors<br>And I'm always saying no  
>No, when I really really want it all<br>When I really really want it all  
>When I really really want it all<br>When I really really want you_

As she strummed the last few chords of the song, she looked up again and there was a gentle smile on Castle's face. The reality of the words she had sung to him began to sink in. In that intimate moment, she felt nervous, vulnerable, like she was a teenager again going on her first date, or about to experience her first kiss. Rick broke the silence first.

"That was beautiful" he almost whispered. "You're beautiful".

"You know I have never played for anyone else before" she admitted.

He smiled, reaching forward and touching her cheek with his fingertips, brushing her hair aside. She closed her eyes. He inched closer to her instinctively, and could feel the warmth of her body radiating towards him.

"Rick..." her voice caught in her throat. Before she could compose herself, Castle leaned forward, closing the gap between them. As his lips pressed softly against hers, she let out a soft sigh, simultaneously bringing her hand up to the back of his neck, drawing him closer. They kissed slowly, tenderly; it was nothing like their first time. When they parted, Kate rested her forehead against his and smiled.

They both sat there for a moment, absorbing what had just happened. Then it was Kate's turn to break the silence. "You wanna watch some lame soapy TV now?" she said.

"You really shouldn't say the word 'soapy' around me, I have warned you" Castle said with a smirk. Kate giggled and snuggled closer against him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her nervousness disappeared, and they relaxed into each other. It felt as though this was how they were always destined to be. There was so much they had both wanted to say to each other before now, but in this moment it felt as if no words were needed, yet nothing had been left unsaid. In this moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
